Untitled NitoRin
by cancerinthetardis
Summary: A short little thing I wrote a few months back...Rin and Nitori being lame and sexually frustrated.


"I can hear you up there, you know."

Ai's breath caught in his throat at the sound of his roommate's surprisingly steady voice. He was sure Rin had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago, but apparently he had been mistaken. Now the violet-haired boy quickly put a stop to the momentum of his hand.

"M...Matsuoka-senpai?" Ai panted frantically.

"Oh for God's sake Nitori," Rin growled, jumping out of bed and climbing up the bunk bed ladder. He narrowed his eyes at Ai, who was exceptionally flushed. "You've been at it for almost twenty minutes now."

Ai sat up straight and pulled his blanket up to his chin. "I'm- I'm so sorry Senpai! I thought you were asleep and um, I won't disturb you anymore."

Rin sighed deeply and bowed his head. "A little late for that," he muttered, "I've been trying to rest but all your moaning is making me impossibly hard."

Ai gulped and felt the abandoned twinge of desire in his groin return again. It wasn't as if the younger swimmer had been thinking about Rin specifically when trying to get off, but saying the sharp-toothed boy hadn't crossed his mind at all would be a tremendous lie. They were always dancing around the subject of attraction, never really confronting it head-on. He felt guilty for imagining his superior in such a way, and continuously shied away from it, but in the end it was inevitable when he said things like this. And now it was even worse.

Rin exhaled deeply again, looking back up at Ai almost longingly. "Look," he begrudgingly explained, "I'll leave you alone but please try to finish quickly if you can because it's kind of driving me crazy just listening and not doing anything."

"Doing anything?" Nitori coughed.

"Yeah. Like...touching you." Rin's grip on the bunk bed bars seemed to tighten ever so slightly. Against his better judgement, Ai discreetly rewrapped his hand around his erection underneath the blanket.

"Would you…Would you want to?"

Rin bit his lip as dark pink hair softly draped over his profile. "I've wanted to do nothing else since you started being audible."

Ai stroked himself lightly, staring intently at his upperclassman with parted lips. Rin hesitantly climbed the final rungs on the ladder and brushed a hand across his cheek. "Senpai?" Nitori inquired lamely.

"Ai…"

Their kiss was sweet and slow, gradually turning into a more desperate need. Rin laid Ai down and began attending to his neck in a way that made the younger boy gasp. Hands found their way over Ai's lean abdomen and thighs, causing more spasms of squirming. Since his underwear had already been discarded quite some time prior, Rin's first grasp at Nitori's member was uncensored ecstasy.

He kept up the intensity, licking and sucking at his partner's chest and neck while maintaining friction elsewhere. Meanwhile, Matsuoka's own body was getting quite impatient. But that could wait. It was worth it to hear the struggled cries of pleasure from his roommate.

Since Nitori had worked himself up a great deal already, it wasn't much longer until he was shuddering and yelping loudly. His ejaculate streamed down his member, coating a good portion of Rin's hand in the process.

"Matsuoka-senpai…" Ai whined exhaustingly, catching his breath. Rin wiped his hand on the blanket and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth tenderly.

"I hope that um, felt okay." Rin said, humor flashing in his tone.

Ai smiled. "It was unbelievable,"

"I...I'm glad." He hesitated, noticing his erection was still very prominent. "Er, if you don't mind could I kind of just...look at you for a minute?"

Nitori tilted his head in question. By way of answering, Rin crawled backwards and stood up straight on his knees. He gazed at his roommate; his teammate; his friend. Then he yanked down his pajama bottoms and underwear, and started to touch himself.

Ai was caught slightly off guard, but learned quickly what he could do to help. He sprawled himself out across the bed and let Rin's eyes travel over every inch of his skin. He stretched his arms and legs, making sure to keep eye contact the whole time. Rin was eating it all up.

The next step required a little bravery from Nitori's end, and soon he found himself groping Rin's back thighs and ass in a massaging manner. Gingerly, Nitori eased his teammate's hands off his cock and replaced them with his own. He dipped his head down and licked gently at the side of Rin's member, sliding his tongue agonizingly slow.

"Ai- Fucking- Agh…"

"Hold on, Senpai."

Ai took Rin into his mouth, earning a satisfying gasp. More moaning followed as Ai graciously swirled his tongue around inside. Rin began subconsciously thrusting his hips forward, which proved to be almost too much for his companion. Nitori attempted to brace himself and rubbed the back of his thighs reassuringly. The heat rapidly built up within Rin's abdomen and he came with a loud cry, gripping Nitori's hair in his fists.

Ai removed his mouth and smacked away the bitter taste of semen. Rin collapsed onto his side on the bed, breathing still a bit out of control. After a moment, Ai laid down beside him and pulled the blanket over them both.

"Will you be able to sleep now, Matsuoka-senpai?" he asked, teasing.

Rin kissed the boy's noise and soothingly intertwined their legs together. "Good night, Ai."


End file.
